I'd Lie
by Eleantris
Summary: Kate Beckett does a lot of lying. She lies to herself, to her friends, and most of all, to her heart. If anyone asked her if she loved him, she'd lie. And it would be the biggest lie she'd ever told. Songfic to Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie'. Caskett. :D


_**Well, this is my first attempt at writing for the Castle fandom. I live in the UK, so I mostly write for awesome shows that we have over here like Ashes to Ashes and Doctor Who, as well as Harry Potter, of course! I fell in love with Castle after a crime-drama channel started showing the second series – cue me watching the whole first series on YouTube in the space of about two days. :D Anyway, I love Taylor Swift and I thought this song fit Castle and Beckett so well, so I've written a songfic! I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the epic author's note – please review!**_

_**P.S – I have changed the lyrics in the chorus ever so slightly to fit with Castle, but apart from that – this song is owned entirely by the amazing Taylor Swift. **_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Castle. Hell, I don't even own a box-set because I can't get my hands on one in Region 2! Sometimes, living in the UK really sucks. :P **_

_**I'd Lie**_

* * *

"This is so cool!" Castle exclaimed as Kate expertly spun the wheel to the right, sending the car hurtling around the corner at top speed.

Stepping on the accelerator, Kate spared him a split-second's glance before fixing her eyes back on the road and, more importantly, the getaway car they were chasing. "Just hold on tight and don't do anything stupid to distract me," she told him through gritted teeth as they spun around another corner, causing the tyres to squeal in protest.

"But it's a _real_ car chase!" he said, practically hopping up and down in the passenger seat. "In New York!" He looked across as her, eyes lit up and expression that of a man whose Christmases had all come early. The thought that the armed robbery gang they were chasing might get away if he didn't let Kate concentrate didn't even come into it. "You have no idea how awesome this is; everyone's going to be so jealous!" He pulled out his phone, frantically tapping away on it.

Somehow, as they turned the next corner at top speed and dodged out the way of an unsuspecting pedestrian, Kate managed to keep one expertly steady hand on the wheel, her foot still firmly on the gas, and reached the other one out to pinch his ear between her fingernails. Hard. "You tweet about this, Castle, and I'll gladly show you just how good my aim is."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Castle yelped, dropping his phone. "Apples! Apples!"

Smirking, she let go of his ear and simultaneously turned the car a full three-sixty degrees, tires screeching until the blacked out Mercedes they had been chasing came to an abrupt stop, its bumper lodged in the passenger-side door. Kate looked across as Esposito and Ryan pulled up alongside them and began hauling the cornered armed robbers out of the car. "Gotcha," she said, before shifting her gaze back to Castle. "And you say women can't drive."

Eventually managing to tear his eyes away from the dent in the door that had very almost jutted into his own ribs, Castle swallowed and nodded at her. "Not bad, Detective..." He grinned at her. "Now can I tweet?"

Kate let out a long sigh and rolled her eyes as she slouched back in her seat, just relieved that they had managed to get the perpetrators of a violent bank robbery that had left one man dead, and twelve injured.

"I just almost died in a car chase; I have to tweet!" Castle begged her, and just for a second, Kate could have sworn she saw him pout.

"Whatever," she muttered, letting out a breath and running her hands through her hair. "But mention anything about my extensive knowledge of Russian swearwords and I'll rip that ear right off, apples or no apples."

Castle grinned and gave her a mock salute. "Duly noted, Detective. My lips are sealed."

"Mm-hm." Kate just sat back in her chair, trying to gather her thoughts and catch her breath after chasing the armed robbers. The last proper car chase she had been in had been a good seven or eight years ago, when she didn't have a grown-man with the personality of a five year old sat in the passenger seat. Still, she thought to herself as she bit down on her lip... She was pretty sure that passenger seat had never looked quite so good.

* * *

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colours in his eyes..._

* * *

"Hey, did I tell you about my date last night?" Castle asked, glancing up at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes that she had long since learnt to be wary of.

She frowned, and tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the small flicker of hurt that flared up at his mention of going on a date. Probably with some petite, blonde floozy that was at least five years younger than herself. "No, you didn't," she said, her voice the epitome of nonchalance. "Who was it? An actress? Singer? Model?" She paused, masking her face with the disdainful look of disapproval that he had grown used to. "Please tell me she wasn't a fan. Remember what happened last time?"

Castle's eyes widened and he winced, remembering the disaster date that had been Natalie Haynes. He was still banned from the Ritz after her ridiculous, over-enthusiastic public display of affection. "She was a model."

Kate raised an eyebrow, trying to cover the flicker of hurt that had turned into a roaring flame. "Oh?" Though of course, she angrily reminded herself, she had no right to feel hurt. He wasn't hers, not anymore than she was his, and he had every right to go out on fancy dates with fancy models to fancy restaurants and... _Oh screw it_, she thought, giving in. She was hurt, because he had gone on a date with another woman. She might as well face it. Even the extraordinary Kate Beckett was capable of jealousy sometimes.

"It was awful," he said, pulling a face that very nearly made her laugh. Those three words were enough to kill the flicker of hurt and turn it into one of joy – an emotion she immediately reprimanded herself for. She tried to pass of the laugh as one at his pained face, but really, it was one of happiness. Not that she'd ever, ever let him know that. "Her hobbies included shopping, watching shows like Desperate Housewives, shopping, eating lettuce, shopping, trying to walk in ridiculously high heels...Did I mention shopping?"

Kate laughed again, the sound filling up the car as it truly reached her eyes. "More than once," she said, nodding. "Was she really that bad?"

He nodded, pulling a face again before grinning at her. "I pretended Alexis had an emergency and left halfway through the main course."

She laughed again, and it was at times like this that Kate was glad he followed her around. Without him, she would probably be on her way back to the precinct already, worrying grimly about how best to interrogate the armed robbers and who else she had to talk to in order to close the case, all the paperwork she would have to fill out later... But with Castle around, it was easy to forget about all those things for a few minutes.

After a moment, they fell into a companionable silence, both just looking out of the window as the area was closed off and Esposito called the garage to get the car towed; she briefly wondered whether the sizeable dent in the passenger side would be able to be fixed, or if her car would be written off. Remarkably, she found herself not really caring either way.

"You know," Castle said quietly, breaking the silence as he glanced over her, looking more serious for a few minutes than Kate had seen him look in a long time. "I don't think I'm meant to fall in love again, it's too much hassle, I swear..." he paused, his eyes fixed on her in a way that sent a thrill down her spine, his gaze intense. "Especially if the best I can find is models like her..."

* * *

_He'll never fall in love, he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

* * *

"Well," Kate eventually said after a tense silence that had her heartbeat racing. It hadn't crossed her mind, but they'd been sat there in the car for a good fifteen minutes after stopping the Mercedes and still hadn't got out to check exactly what was going on. But for some reason, she didn't care. "Who knows, maybe you'll find someone more..."

The flicker of a frown crossed Castle's face when she stopped and looked down, shaking her head ever so slightly. "More what?"

"More..." She looked back up again, their eyes meeting – dark green colliding with ice blue. "Real," she finally said, her voice much quieter than she intended, her whole body frozen by his gaze. The atmosphere was frozen, making it hard for her to breathe as she waited for his response. She knew who he must be thinking of – Keira Blane – the one that got away. She had been real; Kate had even dared to say so... That was yet another example of when she had stupidly, irrationally, felt jealous. _'He's all yours.' _Yeah, Kate huffed to herself, she wished.

"Real?" Castle eventually repeated, his voice quiet, but not offended. Then, to Kate's intense surprise, he grinned at her and chuckled a little. "You're probably right. She'd had more plastic surgery than I think is strictly legal. I bet she'd even had it, you know..." he trailed off, and mouthed to her, "_Down there."_

Kate pushed a smile onto her face, knowing she should have seen that coming from him. But her mind was beginning to drift off as she thought of all the other little things she knew about him; little things that she was sure all those blonde bimbos in the past had no idea about. Like how years ago, he used to pretend he was only taking Alexis to the park so he could pick up hot single mothers, but really, he went because it was the most precious time in the world to him. Like how, when she had told him he couldn't follow her on raids because he'd get killed, he'd gone out of his way to get a bulletproof vest made for him, so he could be with her at all times. Like how she knew exactly which songs on his iPod were his favourites, and which ones were only on there because Alexis liked them. Like how she knew why he loved Christmas, but hated Easter because when he was younger, he'd had an irrational fear of bunny rabbits. Like how he claimed sometimes to have writer's block when his publisher asked why he wasn't writing, but really, he just liked to take a break and spend time with Alexis, his mother or, on occasion, her. She could go on and on forever with the little things she knew about him, the different layers of the Castle onion...but she was pretty damn sure he wasn't aware of just how well she knew him.

* * *

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He cracks a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favourite songs_

* * *

"Beckett? Earth to Beckett!" He was waving a hand in front of her face now, giving her a lopsided grin. "Thought you'd zoned out for a minute there. What were you thinking about?"

Shrugging, Kate looked at him and gave him a rare smile, her hands still resting lightly on the steering wheel. "You know, we should really get out now, Castle. The boys will be wondering what's going on."

"Um..." Castle looked pointedly at the large dent in his door that had very almost caused his ribs to be crushed. "I'm a little stuck here, Detective."

She rolled her eyes and opened her door. "Well you'll just have to climb over then, won't you?"

For a split second, Castle looked a little disappointed that they weren't just going to stay in the car chatting, but then he grinned and followed her out of the driver's door, clambering over the handbrake carefully. "Well, Detective, how about I go get us some coffee and donuts to help us recover from our near-death experience and I'll meet you back at the precinct?"

"It wasn't a near-death experience, Castle, you'd have been fine," Kate told him, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him as Esposito and Ryan made their way over to say the tow-van had arrived.

"You spoil all the fun," he retorted grumpily.

"Yeah, well, that's my job. Go on then, and make sure my donut's extra-large with sprinkles, or I'm sending you home for not obeying orders."

He gave her the classic Castle grin, coupled with a mock salute. "Yes, Ma'am," he said, and then turned away. Kate watched his retreating figure as he walked away – his confident stroll, the way he casually had his phone out, probably tweeting away about his 'near-death experience' or, she admitted, probably texting his daughter to ask how her day had been so far. Kate smiled a little at the thought; she knew how much Alexis meant to Castle and for some reason, she always felt privileged whenever she saw the two of them together – as though she was being allowed to peer through a small window into the world of the true Richard Castle.

* * *

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His daughter's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

* * *

"Hey, Katie-girl, what's up?" Lanie asked as Kate wandered into the morgue at the end of the day, still able to taste the coffee and donut in her mouth that Castle had so kindly brought. She honestly wondered how she had managed to eat and drink enough during the day in order to survive before he had started following her around.

"Nothing, just thought I'd come and see you," she said, perching on a side bench and watching as Lanie cleared her surgical tools away for the day.

"Honey," Lanie looked up with a doubtful expression on her face, "Not even you come down to sit in a morgue for 'nothing'. It's Writer-boy again, isn't it?"

"No!" Kate exclaimed, perhaps a little too forcefully. "I just came to see you. I thought we could maybe go for a drink together later?"

"Sorry," Lanie said with a grin, shrugging. "I've got a date."

Kate's mouth fell open. "Seriously?" She let out a groan. "Please tell me it's not Esposito."

Grinning again, Lanie took on a mysterious air as she tidied away some post-mortem files. "It might be...might not. Besides, what are you complaining about, girl? You'd have a date too if you actually got a move on with that luscious writer of yours."

"He's not mine, Lanie," Kate quickly reminded her.

"Honey." Lanie looked up, hands on hips and a look of sisterly severity on her face. "Imma smack you if you don't wake up and smell the freakin' coffee soon. Of course he's yours! He tore his heart out and gave it to you a long time ago – even Esposito and Ryan think the same thing!"

Letting out a long sigh, Kate shook her head and leant back against the wall. "Lanie, really, I barely know anything about him, except for the things he tells me and he's a writer for God's sake, he's paid to make things up. And he has all these blonde models and bimbos he could be spending time with. He is _not_ mine, and who says I want him to be?" But even as she said it, Kate could hear the lie in her own voice, the oh-so obvious denial that seeped through her tone. She was ridiculous, and she knew it. How could she say she barely knew anything about him, when she knew enough about him to actually write a book on him herself?

Lanie merely raised a sceptical eyebrow at her. "You _so_ want him," she said, shaking her head. "You're just lying to yourself; please, hon, do yourself a favour and ask him out. Or just skip straight to the kissing part, or even the sex part. I don't care, just do something about it!" She flung towel at her friend to finalise her point and let out a sigh, her hands still resting on her hips.

And before Kate could even protest, or reply, the very subject of their conversation entered, innocently looking around, completely unknowing, until he spotted Kate. "There you are," he said, his lips quirking up into a smile. "I thought you might need a ride a home."

At that point, Lanie suddenly decided to have a coughing fit – one that Kate could tell was quite obviously fake and she could have sworn she heard the words 'get on with it, girl' masked beneath it. Meanwhile, Castle just looked at the ME, completely baffled. "Are you okay, Lanie?" he asked, looking from Kate, to Lanie, then back again.

"She's fine," Kate told him, looking back at Lanie with a look of disdain on her face. "Just chasing a hopeless cause." She gave him a brief smile and stood up from the side-bench. "Go on then, just try not to get me killed."

Castle scoffed and held the door open for her, as Lanie watched on a smiled knowingly, a mischievous twinkle apparent in her dark eyes. "Says the Detective who almost got me killed today."

"Shut up, Castle," Kate said, and that was the last thing Lanie heard before the door swung shut again.

* * *

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

* * *

Castle's car was definitely more luxurious than her own, with heated seats, a leather interior, built in satellite navigation and just a generally expensive feel about it, though not uncomfortable. In fact, Kate thought as she relaxed into the wide, warm seat, she could kind of get used to a car like this.

"Like it?" Castle asked, looking at her with that familiar twinkle in his eye as he started up the engine. "Regretting not letting me buy you a car for your birthday?"

"I don't want a car from you, Castle," she told him, repeating the exact same words she had said when he first suggested it a few weeks before her birthday.

Castle raised a flirtatious eyebrow as they backed out of the parking space, one hand moving to rest behind her headrest as the car reversed. "Oh? What do you want from me then, Detective?"

Rolling her eyes, Kate laughed a little, stubbornly giving nothing away, despite the inner voice in her head that was both egging her on, and sounded suspiciously like Lanie. "Oh where shall I start...?"

He glanced at her sideways as the car shot out from the car park at a speed that shocked Kate at first. But then, of course Castle wouldn't be Castle if he wasn't a bit of a reckless driver. "I've heard the beginning is a very good place."

Kate smiled and silently looked out of the window for a few moments before smoothly changing the subject. "The leader of the robbery gang was his brother, by the way."

"Really?" Castle asked, surprise evident on his face. "His _brother_?"

"Yup." Kate shrugged, understanding his shock. It was something she had encountered on an almost daily basis since becoming a cop – families betraying each other, telling each other's secrets and sometimes even, as with this case, killing each other. "They needed money and he needed his brother out of the way so he would get a full cut. The armed robbery killed two birds with one stone, quite literally."

Letting out a low whistle as they slowed down at a crossing, Castle shook his head in silent disbelief. "That's harsh..."

"It happens," Kate said, feeling her eyes drawn again to his remarkably innocent, surprised and, just ever so slightly, saddened face. "More often than you'd think, unfortunately. People kill their family members over something stupid like money..."

"It's just wrong," Castle said thickly, unable to imagine ever wanting any member of his family dead just for the sake of money, or anything else for that matter. Not even any of his ex-wives.

Kate gave him a gentle smile and nodded to the lights, trying to distract him – anything to get that look off his face that made her want to both hug and kiss the saddened disbelief at the weaknesses of humanity away. "It's on green. Step on it, kitten." He gave her a severely disapproving look and she grinned. It seemed he wasn't the only one that knew how to be annoying.

* * *

_He sees everything black and white_

_Won't let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see him wishing he was mine_

* * *

As they pulled up outside her apartment block, Castle got out before she could and opened her door for her. "I'll walk you up," he told her, flashing a wide smile as he shut the door behind her and locked the car.

"You sure?" Kate asked, looking back worriedly at the car. "You're parked on double lines."

He shrugged and grinned again, pocketing his keys. "You're forgetting one thing, dear Detective."

"Oh?" Kate asked, looking at him and inwardly reprimanding herself for letting her heart skip a beat when he offered to walk her right up to her door. This chivalrous side of Castle was one she rarely got to see and it pained her to admit that she liked it, despite the fact that she knew he found it easy to put on an act. Somehow though, she had a strange feeling this wasn't just a charade. "And what's that then?"

He looked at her brightly out of the corner of his eye, his lips quirking up into a smirk. "I'm Rick Castle."

Kate just rolled her eyes. "How did I not guess you'd say something like that?"

Castle placed one hand lightly on her lower back, almost frowning in mild surprise when she didn't pull away from his touch. In fact, he could have sworn he saw a small, soft smile grace her lips as he did so. "Because," he said as they stepped into the elevator and he pressed her floor button for her, not even having to ask which was hers, "I am so mind-numbingly dashing and charmingly unpredictable that you could not have possibly predicted what I was going to say."

Looking at him, Kate shook her head and before she could stop them, the words tumbled out from her mouth. "Not really, Castle. I think I know you much better than you'd imagine." Her voice was impossibly quiet and her face turned away from him as she said it, eyes directed anxiously at the floor.

There was silence for a moment. A tense silence – the air pregnant with a thousand words; words that neither of them were brave enough to say. It was curious, Kate thought, that she had the courage to do so many things: interrogate dangerous criminals day in, day out, walk straight into hostile situations with nothing but a handgun and her own wit, work undercover in drug lairs and illegal clubs, just for the sake of nailing a suspect. All this she did without barely thinking about it, without a single thought about the future. But telling Castle how she really felt? Letting him know that every little thing she knew about him made her smile? Opening him up to the knowledge that for some reason, he was the reason why she loved her job so much more than before? Baring her heart and soul to him in the hope that maybe, just maybe, he might feel the same way? Those were things that Kate was sure she'd never have the courage to do.

Castle's eyes were fixed on her. She could feel his intense gaze burning through her, setting that flicker of desire and spark of longing alight again. "In what ways?" he asked, finally breaking through the silence. "I thought I was the one meant to be peeling back _your_ layers."

Turning to look at him, Kate smiled, surprised she could meet his gaze without blushing now. Or maybe she had. "I'm not a detective for nothing, Castle."

* * *

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His daughter's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

* * *

Somehow, they had made it to the door of her apartment, and there was a voice in her head that sounded annoyingly like Lanie that was screaming at her to invite him in for a drink. But she couldn't. It just wasn't her; it wasn't Kate Beckett. For the first time in a very long time, probably since the death of her mother, she was scared.

"I'm curious," Castle murmured as Kate turned her head to find him stood quite a lot closer to her than she thought. Their chests were almost touching, his warm breath just managing to brush her jaw-line. "What exactly do you know about me?"

The low tone to his voice and almost smouldering look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine, and Kate could only pray that he hadn't noticed the change in her heartbeat, the way her pulse quickened when he looked at her like that. He looked at her in a way that she had seen him look at no other woman – with longing and desire, but also...But also, as though he was scared, too. Scared of losing her. But the great Richard Castle didn't do fear, did he?

She swallowed, her breath catching as she tried to push out some clever retort that would change the subject, but it wouldn't come. Nothing would come from her lips but the truth. "I know that your favourite colour's green...And not because you've told me, but because all the mugs you drink from in your apartment, your favourite sweater and all your notebooks are green. I know what date your birthday is on, because that's also your lucky number and it's always the one you choose if we're arguing about whose turn it is to buy the coffee and Esposito makes us pick a number between one and twenty..." She was whispering now, her voice breathy as she took a shallow breath in. She was aware of him leaning ever closer as she spoke, his very presence and the simply heavenly smell of him making her lightheaded...But she found that once she'd started, she couldn't stop. Her voice was soft as she carried on, her tone carrying a raw honesty that drew him to her, like a bee to honey.

"You love arguing with me and your mother, because you think it's fun and you never do it with your daughter, as there's no reason for you to because you brought her up so well... You get a lot of your looks from your mother, especially your eyes, which are the spitting image of her own – light blue, but with that bright look about them that tells other people how much you've really _lived. _That's another thing you've passed on to Alexis – that ability to be both beautiful and full of life, because you spend time and love making sure she could never be anything less..."

There were a million more things she could say about him – thousands of small things that made him who he was, but she never got the chance to. Because before she could even take a breath, or begin to voice anything more, his lips were on hers.

He kissed her slowly at first, his lips soft and warm against her own, tenderly coaxing her into submission as a reverent silence descended over them. It was when Kate felt his hand move from her lower back to wrap delicately around her waist, as though she might break if he held her too close, that she knew she was lost. Bringing both hands up to rest against the sides of his neck, her fingertips brushing the pulse point there, she started to kiss him back.

Their lips moved together, perfectly in sync, as though they'd both been made to mould together. There was a warmth and tenderness in his kiss that she had never known before, steadily feeding the fire of warmth and desire in her stomach until she felt his tongue lightly brush against hers, and up the fire flared.

A burning lust spread through her veins as he pulled her closer and she threaded her fingers through his hair, gasping against his warm mouth as their tongues suddenly began a battle for dominance, each devouring and savouring the taste of the other. How she had survived working so closely with him, without ever experiencing this, she had no idea. And truth be told, neither did he. He pulled her ever closer, desperately needing her body against his after dreaming about it for so long; she gladly complied, pressing herself against him until they could be no closer, their lips still moving together in a fierce, passionate embrace that said thank you, I want you, and don't stop, all at the same time.

It was Castle who eventually pulled away, his face moving back from hers just far enough for them both to breathe as he rested her forehead against hers, their breathing laboured and mingling in the hot air. "Thank you," he breathed, his arms still holding her to him as though she was the most precious thing in all the world.

"For what?" she asked in a whisper, bright eyes locked with his as a thrill continued to run through her veins. She'd kissed Castle. She and Castle had _kissed._ And she wasn't even thinking about the implications at work, or about Nikki Heat, or her future, or his family... They had kissed. And it was...so much better than she could ever have imagined.

He smiled – a soft, almost adoring smile that she had never seen before but hoped she would again. "For letting me follow you around, for not letting me die today, for letting me kiss you without shooting me, and..." he sighed, his thumb brushing across her lips, "For everything you said, before, about me, and Alexis, and..." He smiled again. "I think you know me better than I know myself, Detective." Stepping back, he reluctantly released her from his arms and smiled again, wider this time. "I have to get home," he told her quietly, eyes still locked with hers. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Still floating somewhere amongst the stars, Kate nodded and tried to drag herself back down to earth and told herself to stop acting like a love-struck teenager who had just been kissed for the first time. Thing was, that was exactly the case. She had been kissed, of course, but she had never been kissed quite like _that _before. "See you tomorrow..."

He smiled again and took her by surprise. Just as she was about to turn to unlock the door to her apartment, he quickly covered the space between them and pressed his lips to hers again, needing just one more fix of his new drug before he left. "Bye."

She chuckled and lightly pushed him away, a playful grin on her face. "Goodbye, Castle." And with that, he left as she stood there, watching him walk away with a soft smile on her face, the oxygen all but frozen in her lungs with joy.

* * *

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

* * *

Biting her lip, Kate suddenly took a step forwards, her eyes fixed on his retreating form. "Castle!"

He turned, grinning at her with his hands in his pockets as she jogged the few paces up to him, her hands moving up to rest on his shoulders. She stood up slightly on her tip-toes and kissed him again, tongue brushing his bottom lip for one tantalising second before she pulled away again, their gazes colliding one more time. "If anyone asks have I ever kissed you, you know I'll lie, right?" she whispered, their lips still lingering a few burning inches from each other. In that moment, Kate had the burning feeling that everything she had ever wanted, every miracle she had ever prayed for, was right in front of her.

* * *

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup _

_And pray for a miracle_

* * *

"I know," he chuckled, bringing one hand up to rest lightly on her waist, his fingertips tracing patterns absentmindedly through her top. He paused for a moment and tilted his head further towards her, their lips now brushing intimately. "And what if I asked you if you love me?"

The whispered question hung in the air, stilling her heartbeat as she stared at the raw honesty in his eyes, the playful glint that lurked there and the tantalisingly close proximity of his lips. A smile spread across her face as she bit her lip for a moment before brushing against his in a kiss that was barely there. "I'd lie."

* * *

_Yes I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Oh and it kills me_

_His daughter's beautiful_

_He has his mother's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

* * *

He smiled back at her, and then murmured, "I wouldn't," before pressing his lips to hers as they lost themselves all over again.

* * *

_**Wow, that turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be when I started writing it! I hope you liked it anyway, this was my first attempt at some Castle/Beckett, so I'd love to know what you think! Reviews make excellent Christmas presents *wink, wink*! Thank you very much for reading and Happy Christmas!**_

_**X =D**_


End file.
